Fasteners are used in components, such as aircraft turbines, to provide individual axial loads and retention to a shaft bearing and spline adapter. Retention devices include key locked studs and self-locking buts used to retain and axially load the spline adapter as well as a splined locking shaft nut used to retain and axially load a shaft bearing.